It is well-settled that water is critical to life on this planet. Providing a suitable source of water is critical to both personal health and industrial health. Potable water is essential to life. Potable water with a pleasing taste adds to the quality of life.
Due to concerns of health, taste, and other functions, many people now treat their water or have special bottled water brought into the home for cooking or drinking When installing an exchange system for home water system, it is not always desired to use the water that has been passed through the exchange system. It is sometimes desired to use the untreated water. Typical examples of uses for the untreated water include, but are not limited to, watering the lawn or washing the car.
The filtering system exchange tank is installed in the main waterline of a home or a business. In this particular matter, reference to a home can include any suitable structure, whether it is a residence or business. Water is critical for any structure used by a human.
The main waterline is the one that comes into the house. This filtering system exchange tank system filters all the water coming into the home. In the event of a tank leakage, it is necessary to shut off water to the home. This loss of water is undesired.
Yet the installation of the exchange system for a home water system sometimes causes great difficulty in achieving this matter. It is always possible to install a very complicated combination of a separate bypass valve and a separate shut-off valve, which greatly complicates the installation of the exchange system. With the installation of the exchange system, proper application of a multi-functional valve having a combined safety, bypass, shut-off and inservice capability can greatly simplify the matter of installation, as well as greatly reduce the cost thereof from both a labor and material standpoint.
Thus, one must give weight to the complications of the combined bypass, shut-off valve for an exchange system to avoid the application of filtered or treated water, as opposed to the desired consumption of treated water. The complicated combined bypass valving system may even cause some people to avoid use of such treated water, when it is highly desired to have such treated water.
In the United States, it is common to treat public water supplies with various chemicals. These chemicals are needed to disinfect the water. This treatment is necessary to avoid adverse health effects. However, it is also possible for the treatment to result in a composition which can have an adverse reaction, especially to health and the environment.
For example, chlorine which is commonly used in disinfecting water can have an undesired effect on the taste or odor of the water. It is highly desired to have a filter system with a multi-functional valve operably secured thereto, which can permit the filtration of the chlorine from the water while at the same time permit the unfiltered water to be used for watering lawns or similar noncritical functions.
If the installation of a water treatment system is simplified, tremendous advantages can occur. Not only does a person receive better water for consumption, it can be more simple for that person to avoid using treated water for non-critical purposes.